Every day women ruin new pedicures while leaving the beauty salon. The pedicure is ruined when the newly polished toe nails are stripped of polish by contact with conventional shoes or accidentally bumping on objects while walking or riding in a car. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a pedicure sandal system that was adapted to restrict movement of the wearer's toes and that provided an oversized cover for covering and protecting the toes of the user. Because feet are shaped differently, it would be a further benefit to have a pedicure sandal system that included user positionable toe separation cushion assemblies so that proper toe positioning and spacing can be provided to each wearer.